The invention relates to radio navigation and, more specifically, it relates to receivers of pseudonoise signals of the satellite radio navigation systems (SRNS) GPS (USA) and GLONASS (Russia) performing simultaneous reception of the signals of the C/A codes of these systems in the L1 frequency range.
The receivers of digital pseudonoise signals of the SRNS GLONASS (cf. xe2x80x98Global Navigational Satellite System xe2x80x9cGLONASSxe2x80x9d. Interface Control Document. KNITS VKS Russia xe2x80x9c, 1995) [1] and GPS (cf. xe2x80x9cGlobal Position System. Standard Positioning Service. Signal Specification.xe2x80x9d USA, 1993) [2] are now widely used for finding the coordinates (latitude, longitude, height), speed of objects, and time. The fundamental distinctions between the SRNS GPS and the GLONASS consist in the use of different, although adjacent, frequencies on the L1 band, use of different pseudonoise modulating codes and use of both code and frequency division of signals of the different satellites in the system. Thus, during operation on the L1 frequency band the SRNS GPS satellites transmit signals modulated by different pseudonoise codes on one carrier frequency of 1575.42 MHz while the SRNS GLONASS satellites transmit signals modulated by the same pseudonoise code on different carrier (lettered) frequencies laying in the adjacent frequency zone. The nominal values of the lettered frequencies in the SRNS GLONASS system for the L1 frequency range are set up according to the following rule:
fj,i=fj,0+ixc2x7xcex94fj,
where
fj,i are the nominal frequency values
fj,0 is the zero lettered frequency;
i is the number of letters;
xcex94fj is the spacing between the lettered frequencies.
For the L1 range f1,0=1602 MHz, xcex94f1=0.5625 MHz.
The distinctions existing between the SRNS GPS and GLONASS signals stipulated by the code division in the SRNS GPS and the frequency division in the SRNS GLONASS result in different hardware used for reception and correlation processing of these SRNS signals to allow one to carry out the radio navigation measurements. Known in the art (for example, from Global Positioning System (GPS) Receiver RF Front End. Analog-Digital Converter, (FIG. 1), Rockwell International Proprietary Information Order Number. May 31, 1995 [3], is a pseudo-random noise signal receiver comprising a radio-frequency converter including a low-noise amplifier, a filter, a first mixer, a first intermediate frequency amplifier, a quadrature mixer, two quantizers for the inphase and quadrature channels, a signal shaper producing a first heterodyne frequency (1401.51 MHz), a divider producing a signal of a second heterodyne frequency from the signal of the first heterodyne frequency, and a correlation processing unit.
The device solves a technical problem of reception and correlation processing of the SRNS GPS signals for performing the radio navigation measurements. This device does not allow one to solve the problem of reception and correlation processing of the SRNS GLONASS signals.
Also known in the art (cf. FIG. 9.2 on pages 146 to 148 in the book xe2x80x9cNetwork Satellite Systemsxe2x80x9d, by V. S. Shebshaevich, P. P. Dmitriev, N. V. Ivantsevich, et all. Moscow, xe2x80x9cRadio i Syazxe2x80x9d, 1993)[4]) a receiver of the SRNS GLONASS pseudonoise signals (xe2x80x9cSingle-Channel Users"" Apparatus xe2x80x9cACH-37xe2x80x9d for the GLONASS Systemsxe2x80x9d). The receiver comprises an antenna, a low-noise amplifier-converter, a radio-frequency converter, a digital processing device, and a navigational processor. The low-noise amplifier-converter includes band-pass filters, an amplifier and a first mixer. The radio-frequency converter includes an intermediate-frequency amplifier, a phase demodulator, a second mixer, with a mirror channel phase suppressor, a limiter and a synthesizer of lettered frequencies operating on the signals of a reference generator. The digital processing device includes a pseudo-random sequence generator (PSG) with a digital clock-signal generator of the PSG system, a digital Doppler carrier drift generator, and a phase-code converter with a storage unit for storing the digital samples. The navigational processor is based on a microprocessor series 1806BM2. The lettered frequency synthesizer generates output signals according to the lettered frequencies of the received SRNS GLONASS signals. The spacing between the lettered frequencies generated by the synthesizer is equal to 0.125 MHz. The first heterodyne frequency signal is produced by multiplying the synthesizer output signal by four, while the second heterodyne frequency signal is produced by dividing the frequency at the output of the frequency synthesizer by two. The receiver solves the technical problem of reception and correlation processing of the SRNS GLONASS signals for the next radio navigation measurements and positioning, however, it does not allow one to solve the problem of reception and correlation processing of the SRNS GPS signals.
In spite of the difference between the SRNS GPS and GLONASS, their similarity on designation, ballistic build-up of the orbital groups of satellites and used frequency range allows one to formulate and solve the problems associated with the creation of the receivers capable of processing the signals of these two systems. The result achieved consists in a high reliability, authenticity and accuracy of defining the location of an object, in particular, due to a possibility of selecting a working constellations of satellites with the best geometrical parameters [4, page 160]. Known among the devices performing the reception and correlation processing of the SRNS GPS and GLONASS signals is a receiver of SRNS GPS and GLONASS signals operating in the L1 frequency range, described in ([4], page 158-161, FIG. 9.8). The receiver comprises an antenna, a radio-frequency converter, a reference generator and a processor for primary processing. The radio-frequency converter comprises a frequency converter (xe2x80x9cduplexerxe2x80x9d) performing the frequency division of the SRNS GPS and GLONASS signals, band-pass filters and amplifiers in the GPS and GLONASS channels, a mixer, a switchboard applying the SRNS GPS or GLONASS signals to the signal input of the mixer, a switchboard applying the first heterodyne signal to the reference input mixer for the GPS channel or the GLONASS channel. Due to the appropriate choice of the heterodyne signal frequency, the first intermediate frequency (IF) is constant for the SRNS GPS and GLONASS signals and all subsequent operations of signal processing are common for both systems. The processor for primary signal processing includes a multiplexer with a ROM memory unit, a digital generator of lettered frequencies, a digital correlator, a PSG generator and a microprocessor. A disadvantage of this device is that the reception, conversion and correlation signal processing of each SRNS is carried out in series using the same radio channel thereby increasing the time required for the subsequent processing for obtaining the navigational information. Furthermore, the receiver includes a complicated switched high-frequency synthesizer for generation of two different heterodyne signals used for processing the SRNS GPS and GLONASS signals simultaneously.
Among the integrated receivers of pseudonoise SRNS GPS and GLONASS signals in question there is also known a device described by Riley S., Howard N., Aardoom E., Daly P., Silvestrin P. in xe2x80x9cA Combined GPS/GLONASS High Precision Receiver for Space Applicationsxe2x80x9d), Proc. Of ION GPS-95, Palm Springs, Calif., U.S., Sep. 12-15, 1995, pp.835-844) [5] which solves the problem of simultaneous reception of signals of both SRNS types. This receiver is taken as a prior art.
A block diagram of the receiver for reception of the SRNS GPS and GLONASS signals, taken as a prior art, is shown in FIGS. 1-3. The prior art receiver (FIG. 1) comprises an antenna 1, a radio-frequency converter 2, a digitizer 55 and an N-channel digital correlator 3 connected in series, the correlator comprising N channels (41, 42 . . . 4N) and a processor 5. The radio-frequency converter 2 of the prior art receiver comprises (FIG. 2) an input unit 6, whose input is connected to an antenna 1, a block 7 of the first conversion of frequency of signals, a first channel 8 and a second channel 9 of the second conversion of frequency of the SRNS GPS and GLONASS signals, respectively, and an apparatus 10, for generation of signals of clock and heterodyne frequency, comprising an individual clock-signal generator and three separate units for generation of signals of heterodyne frequencies, or three frequency synthesizers (not shown in FIG. 2). The input unit 6 used for preliminary filtering the SRNS GPS and GLONASS input signals comprises at least one band-pass filter.
The unit 7 used for the first conversion of frequency of the SRNS GPS and GLONASS signals, should include at least one amplifier and a mixer. In the circuitry under consideration the unit 7 comprises a first amplifier 14, a mixer 15 and a second amplifier 16 connected in series. The channel 8 of second frequency converter of the SRNS GPS signals comprises a filter 17 and a mixer 18 connected in series, the mixer output being an output of the channel 8, i.e. the output for the SRNS GPS signals. The channel 9 of the second conversion of frequency of the SRNS GLONASS signals comprises a filter 21 and a mixer 22 connected in series, the mixer output being an output of the channel 9, i.e. the output for the SRNS GLONASS signals. The inputs of the filters 17 and 21, being inputs, respectively, of the first 8 and second 9 channels of the second conversion of frequency of the signals, are connected to the output of the amplifier 16, i.e. to the output of the unit 7 of the first conversion of frequency of the signals. The input of the amplifier 14, i.e. the input of the unit 7, is connected to the output of the unit 6. The reference input of the mixer 15 of the first signal conversion of frequency unit 7 is connected to the signal output of the first heterodyne frequency of the apparatus 10, formed by the output of the unit producing the signal of the first heterodyne frequency (not shown in FIG. 2). The reference inputs of the mixers 18 and 22 of the first 8 and second 9 channels of the second conversion of frequency of signals are connected, respectively, to the signal outputs of the second and third heterodyne frequencies of the apparatus 10, formed by the outputs of the respective units generating the signals of the second and third heterodyne frequencies (not shown in FIG. 2). The outputs of the mixers 18 and 22 of the first 8 and second 9 channels of the second conversion of frequency of signals and the clock signal output of the apparatus 10, formed by the output of the clock-signal generator (not shown in FIG. 2) are signal and clock outputs of the radio-frequency converter 2 of the prior art receiver. These outputs are connected to the respective signal and clock output of the digitizer 55.
The radio-frequency converter 2 of the prior art receiver operates as follows: the SRNS GPS and GLONASS signals of the L1 frequency range from the input antenna 1 through the input unit 6, performing the frequency filtering of signals of the given frequency range, are applied to the input of the unit 7 of the first conversion of frequency of the signals; in the unit 7 the SRNS GPS and GLONASS signals of the L1 frequency range are amplified in the first amplifier 14, converted by frequency in the mixer 15 and amplified in the second amplifier 16 (IF amplifier); for the first conversion of frequency realized in the unit 7, the prior art receiver makes use of the signal of the first heterodyne frequency fr1=1416 MHz fed from the respective output of the apparatus 10. In the apparatus 10 the signals of the first heterodyne frequency fr1 are synthesized with the help of a separate signal shaping unit of the first heterodyne frequencyxe2x80x94the first frequency synthesizer (not shown in FIG. 2). The SRNS GPS and GLONASS signals, converted in the unit 7, of the L1 frequency range are applied to the inputs of the first 8 and second 9 channels for the second conversion of frequency of the signals, i.e. to the inputs of filters 17 and 21; each of these filters performs filtering of signals of one SRNS, namely, the filter 17 filters the SRNS GPS signals and the filter 21 filters the SRNS GLONASS signals. The converted signals, relieved from the out-of-band interference by the filters 17 and 21 and allocated in the systems (GPS and GLONASS) in each of the channels 8 and 9, are applied to the signal inputs of the mixers 18 and 22, respectively. For the second conversion of frequency in the channels 8 and 9, the prior art receiver makes use of the signals of the second and third heterodyne frequencies fr2=173.9 MHz and f33=178.8 MHz synthesized with the help of the respective separate units shaping the signals of the second and third heterodyne frequencies, that is the second and third frequency synthesizers (not shown in FIG. 2), included in the apparatus 10; in so doing the signal of the second heterodyne frequency fr2=173.9 MHz is used for conversion of the SRNS GPS signals in the mixer 18 of the first channels 8, while the signal of the third heterodyne frequency fr3=178.8 MHz is used for conversion of the SRNS GLONASS signals in the mixer 22 of the second channels 9; the SRNS GPS and GLONASS signals, converted with the help of the mixers 18 and 22 are applied, respectively, to the outputs of channels 8 and 9; the SRNS GPS and GLONASS signals, converted by frequency in the channels 8 and 9, as well as the signal of the clock rate FT produced in the apparatus 10 with the help of a separate clock-signal generator, for example, by means of a quartz-crystal oscillator (not shown in FIG. 2), produce signals at the output of the radio-frequency converter 2 of the prior art receiver; the output signals of the radio-frequency converter 2 of the prior art receiver are applied to a digitizer 55 (FIG. 1), first performing 4-bit analog-digital conversion of these signals in the respective analog-to-digital converters (ADC), and then shaping 2-bit samples of two quadrature components (I) and (Q) of these signals in the digital filters. The signal of the clock frequency FT generated in the radio-frequency converter 2, is used as a clock signal, setting the sampling rate in time when effecting the analog-digital conversion. To provide the 4-bit analog-digital conversion without loss of the navigational information, the output signals of the radio-frequency converter 2 of the prior art receiver are matched by frequency and spectrum with the clock frequency FT so as to meet the Nyquist""s theorem; the matching is provided by selecting definite values of the clock and heterodyne frequencies; the clock frequency value defining the frequency of the next analog-digital conversion in the digitizer 55, i.e. sampling rate with time, is taken as FT=57.0 MHz; on the basis of this frequency the matched values of the heterodyne frequencies fr2=173.9 MHz and fr3=178.8 MHz for the second conversion of frequency of the signals are chosen, namely, so that the average frequency of the SRNS GPS and GLONASS signals on the second intermediate frequency would be close to 14.25 MHz. This makes it possible to digitize the signals in the 4-bit analog-digital converters of a digitizer 55 with a clock frequency FT=57.0 MHz (4xc3x9714.25 MHz) and produce in the digital filters of the digitizer 55 two-bit samples of the inphase (I) and quadrature (Q) components of the SRNS GPS and GLONASS signals with a sampling rate twice as low as FT, i.e. equal to 28.5 MHz (2xc3x9714.25 MHz) [5]; from the digitizer 55 the inphase (I) and quadrature (Q) samples of the SRNS GPS and GLONASS signals are fed through a two-wire link to the first (GPS) and second (GLONASS) signal inputs of the N channel digital correlator 3 performing the digital processing of the signals of the SRNS GPS and GLONASS satellites with the help of its channels 4 in an arbitrary combination; applied to the clock input N of the channel digital correlator 3 from the clock output of the digitizer 55 is a clock signal with a frequency of FT/2 (28.5 MHz).
The block diagram of the channel 4 of N-channel digital correlator 3 is shown in FIG. 3. The channel 4 comprises an input signal switch 31 for switching the input signals, a data exchange unit 32, storage units 33-36, a digital carrier generator 39, a control register 40, a digital code generator 41, a reference C/A code generator (GPS and GLONASS), a programmable delay line 43, digital mixers 44, 45, correlators (digital demodulators) 46-49. The data exchange unit 32 is connected through respective data buses to the processor 5, as well as to the outputs of the storage units 33-36 controlling the input of the digital carrier generator 39, controlling the input of the control register 40, the control input of the digital code generator 41, and the first input of the reference C/A code generator. The first and second inputs (the GPS and GLONASS inputs) of the input signal switch 31 are connected to the respective signal inputs of the N-channel digital correlator 3. Applied to these inputs of the input signal switch 31 are two-bit samples of the inphase (I) and quadrature (Q) components of the SRNS GPS and GLONASS signals at a sampling rate of FT/2 (28.5 MHz). The control input of the input signal switch 31 is connected to one of the outputs of the control register 40. Other outputs of the control register 40 are connected to the respective inputs of the programmable delay line 43 and to the C/A code reference generator. The output of the input signal switch 31 is connected to the first inputs of digital mixers 44 and 45 whose second inputs are fed with the reference-frequency signals xe2x80x9ccosxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csinxe2x80x9d from the respective outputs of the digital controlled carrier generator 39. The clock inputs of the storage units 33-36, the digital carrier generator 39, the digital code generator 41 and the programmable delay line 43 are connected to the clock input of the N-channel digital correlator 3. The outputs of the digital mixers 44 and 45 are connected to the first inputs of correlators (digital demodulators) 46, 47 and 48, 49 respectively. Applied to the second inputs of correlators (digital demodulators) 46, 49 and 47, 48 are respectively the exact xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d (punctual) and difference xe2x80x9cExe2x88x92Lxe2x80x9d (Early-Late) or early xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d copies of the reference C/A code of the SRNS GPS or GLONASS system from the respective outputs of the programmable delay line 43 whose input is connected to the output of the reference C/A code generator 42, producing the C/A code of the SRNS GPS or GLONASS system. The outputs of the correlators (digital demodulators) 46-49 are connected to the inputs of the storage units 33-36 respectively.
The clock signal necessary for the operation of the code generator 41, at a frequency of 1.023 MHz for the GPS or 0.511 MHz for GLONASS, is applied to its input from the output of the digital code generator 41. The first input of the control register 40 is connected to the output of the digital controlled code generator 41.
The channel 4 of the N-channel digital correlator 3 (FIG. 3) of the prior art receiver operates as follows: by a command of the processor 5 sent to the control register 40 through the data exchange unit 32, the input signal switch 31 sends two-bit quadrature signals (I and Q) of the SRNS GPS or GLONASS to the channel 4 from the output of the digitizer 55, the digital carrier generator 39 produces the xe2x80x9csinxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccosxe2x80x9d of the IF signals of the preset SRNS GLONASS letter, whose binary code is shaped by the processor 5 through the data exchange unit 32, or of the IF signals of SRNS GPS. With the working algorithm of the digitizer 55 and the sampling rate in the channels 4 of the digital correlator 3 equal to FT/2 28.5 MHz used in the prior art receiver frequency plan of the radio-frequency converter 2, the values of the intermediate frequencies of the signals of the SRNS GPS or GLONASS satellites lay in a range of xc2x114.25 MHz. The digital mixers 44 and 45 ensure selection of a preset SRNS GLONASS letter or the signals of the SRNS GPS satellites and transfer the spectra of these signals into the basic frequency band (on the zero frequency). The digital demodulators (correlators) 46, 49 and 47, 48 perform correlation of the received signals with exact xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d (Punctual) and difference xe2x80x9cExe2x88x92Lxe2x80x9d (Early-Late) or early xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d copies of the reference C/A code of the SRNS GPS or GLONASS respectively. These code copies are produced by the programmable delay line 43, which under the control of the processor 5 (through the data exchange unit 32), allows one to change the spacing between the early and late copies of the C/A code from 0.1 up to 1 length of characters of the C/A code and, hence, to form a xe2x80x9cnarrow discriminatorxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cnarrow correlatorxe2x80x9d) in the code tracing system (A. J. Van Dierendonck., Pat. Fenton and Tom Ford. Theory and Performance of Narrow Correlator Spacing in a GPS Reciever. Navigation: Jornal of The Institute of Navigation, Vol.39, No. 3, 1982 [6], U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,207, cl. G01 S 5/02, H04 B 7/185, published 14.02.95. (Fenton, A. J. Van Dierendonck, xe2x80x9cPseudorandom noise ranging receiver which compensates for multipath distortion by dynamically adjusting the time delay spacing between early and late correlatorsxe2x80x9d) [7], U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,499, cl. H04 L 9/00, published 27.02.96. (Fenton, A. J. Van Dierendonck, xe2x80x9cPseudorandom noise ranging receiver which compensates for multipath distortion by dynamically adjusting the time delay spacing between early and late correlatorsxe2x80x9d) [8].
The reference pseudorandom C/A codes of the signals of the SRNS GPS or GLONASS satellites are produced by the reference C/A code generator 42 by using the code clock frequency of 1.023 MHz for the GPS or 0.511 MHz for the GLONASS from the output of the digital code generator 41. The selection of a type of the produced pseudorandom code sequence and a value of the code clock frequency is carried out by commands from the processor 5 applied to the inputs of these generators through the data exchange unit 32. The results of correlation of the signals are stored in the storage units 33-36. For the case of operation with the punctual and difference copies of the input signal, the storage unit 33 stores the quadrature component of correlation of the punctual copy of the signal Qp, the storage unit 34 stores the quadrature component of correlation Qd, the unit 36 stores the inphase component of the punctual copy Ip, unit 35 stores the inphase component of a difference copy Id. The data accumulated in the storage units 33-36 are periodically read out through the data exchange unit 32 by the processor 5, in which all algorithms of signal processing, i.e. algorithms of searching the signals, tracing the carrier and code, reception of the service information are effected. The storage period is equal to the C/A code period, i.e. to 1 ms. Using the signal processing results, the processor 5 controls the operation of the channel 4, giving out the carrier frequency estimated values to the digital carrier generator 39 and sending the code clock rate to the digital code generator 41.
From the above description of the radio-frequency converter 2 of the prior art receiver, it follows that in the prior art receiver the following signals of the clock and heterodyne frequencies are generated: a clock frequency of 57.0 MHz, a first heterodyne frequency of 1416 MHz, a second heterodyne frequency of 173.9 MHz, a third heterodyne frequency of 178.8 MHz. These signals of heterodyne frequencies are produced in the radio-frequency converter 2 of the prior art receiver by means of a heterodyne circuit whose complexity is stipulated by the fact that none of the heterodyne frequencies can be obtained from the other heterodyne frequency by simple multiplication or division. Therefore, the heterodyne frequencies are synthesized with the help of three separate synthesizers of heterodyne frequencies which are included into the structure of the apparatus 10 (not shown in FIG. 2), each of which represents an independent radio engineering device which are difficult to manufacture due to the high requirements imposed on the stability of synthesized frequencies (relative frequency instability of 10xe2x88x9211 to 10xe2x88x9212 for 1 second (cf Moses I. Navstar Global Positioning System Oscillator Requirements for the GPS Manpack. Proc. of the 30th Annual Frequency Control Sympos., 1976, pp.390-400, [9]), since it has an essential effect on the output characteristics of the radio-frequency converter. Besides, a high value of the generated clock frequency (57.0 MHz) complicates the equipment for performing the next digital signal processing, because the realization of the channels 4 of the digital correlator 3 directly on the clock frequency of 57.0 MHz is a complicated engineering task and, in addition, considerably increases the power consumed by the receiver. To reduce the clock frequency, on which the channels 4 of the digital correlator 3 must operate, the prior art receiver is provided with a special unitxe2x80x94a digitizer 55. This unit operates on a frequency of 57.0 MHz and converts the real SRNS GPS or GLONASS signals, produced by the radio-frequency converter 2, into complex signals represented by two quadrature components: inphase and quadrature. Due to this operation performed by the digitizer 55, in the prior art receiver it is possible to make the working clock frequency of the channels 4 of the digital correlator 3 twice as low without power losses. A disadvantage of the prior art is the complexity of the equipment used for shaping the signals of the clock and heterodyne frequencies in the radio-frequency converter 2, in particular, a significant numbers of frequency synthesizers. Besides, it is necessary to use an expensive device similar to the digitizer 55. The possibility of creating small-sized low-power consumption and cheap integrated pseudonoise receivers of the SRNS GPS and GLONASS signals to be used by a wide range of consumers depends on the solution of this problem. At the same tune, when using such receivers, it is necessary to solve the problem associated with operation under conditions of noise, interference and reflected signals. The matter is that the receiver of the pseudonoise SRNS GPS and GLONASS signals operates with a radio signal consisting of a plurality of signals, transmitted by the satellites of these systems within the line-of-sight, the noise component, and also the component due to the reflection of the forward signal from different objects on the earth surface. The influence of the latter component lowering the accuracy of performances of the receiver, is known as xe2x80x9cmultipathxe2x80x9d distortion. As follows from the description of the prior art receiver [5], the multipath distortion is corrected by using the processing mode called the xe2x80x9cnarrow discriminatorxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnarrow correlatorxe2x80x9d [6], [7], [8], permitting under certain conditions to reduce the code tracing error to 0.4-0.05 length of the character (but do not eliminate it completely) at delays of the reflected signal in a range from 0 to 1 length of the C/A code character.
In view of the above it is clear that the problem of reducing the code tracing errors in the pseudonoise signals of the SRNS receiver in the case of the multipath distortion is urgent. The claimed invention is aimed at a development of an integrated receiver of pseudonoise signals of the C/A codes of the SRNS GPS and GLONASS systems in the L1 frequency range characterized by a small number of synthesizers used for shaping the signals of clock and heterodyne frequencies; exclusion of the device similar to the digitizer 55 and reduction of the multipath distortion errors when tracing the C/A code a majority of practically important cases. The essence of the invention includes a development of a receiver of the pseudonoise signals of satellite radio navigation systems comprising an antenna and a radio-frequency converter connected in series, as well as an N-channel digital correlator and a processor connected in series, the radio-frequency converter comprising an input unit connected to the antenna and including at least one band-pass filter, a unit for first conversion of frequency of signals comprising at least one amplifier and one mixer, a first and a second channels of second conversion of frequency of signals of the GPS and GLONASS satellite radio navigation systems, respectively, connected to the output of the unit of the first conversion of frequency of signals, each of the first and second channels comprising a filter and a mixer connected in series, and an equipment including a unit for producing a signal of a first heterodyne frequency used for shaping the signals of clock and heterodyne frequencies; the signal output of the first heterodyne frequency, formed by the output of the unit shaping the signal of the first heterodyne frequency, is connected to the reference input of the mixer of the unit of the first conversion of frequency of signals; the output of the signal of the second heterodyne frequency is connected to the reference input of the mixer of the first channel for the second conversion of frequency of signals; the outputs of the first and second channels of the second conversion of frequency of signals and the output of the clock frequency signal of the equipment for shaping the signals of the clock and heterodyne frequency form signal and clock outputs of the radio-frequency converter; in the N-channel digital correlator each of its channels comprises an input signal switch whose first and second inputs are connected to the first and second signal inputs of the N-channel digital correlator; a data exchange unit connected through respective data buses to said processor and to the outputs of the first, second, third and fourth storage units, the control input of the digital carrier generator, the control input of the control register, the control input of the digital code generator and the first input of the reference C/A code generator; the clock inputs of the storage units, the digital code generator, the digital carrier generator and programmable delay line being connected to the clock input of the N-channel digital correlator; the output of the input signal switch is connected to the first inputs of the digital mixers of the inphase and quadrature correlation processing channels whose second inputs are connected, respectively, to the xe2x80x9ccosinexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csinexe2x80x9d outputs of the digital carrier generator while the outputs are connected to the junction between the first inputs of the first and second correlators and to the junction between the first inputs of the third and fourth correlators whose outputs are connected, respectively, to the signal inputs of the first, second, third and fourth storage units; the second inputs of the first and fourth correlators being connected to the output of the exact xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d (punctual) copy of the reference C/A code of the programmable delay line whose first input is connected to the output of the reference C/A code generator whose second input is connected to the output of the digital code generator; the second input of the programmable delay line and the third input of the reference C/A code generator are connected, respectively, to the first and second outputs of the control register whose third output is connected to the third input of the input signal switch, the signal and clock outputs of the radio-frequency converter are connected, respectively, to the first and second signal and clock inputs of the N-channel digital correlator; in this case, in the radio-frequency converter in each of the channels of the second conversion of frequency of the signals the mixer output is connected to the channel output through a controlled-gain amplifier and a threshold device connected in series, said threshold device being made as a two-bit level-controlled quantizer; the reference input of the mixer of the second channel of the second conversion of frequency of signals is connected to the signal output of the second heterodyne frequency of the equipment shaping the signals of clock and heterodyne frequency, in which the output of the unit producing the signal of the first heterodyne frequency is connected to a first and a second units for dividing the frequency by eight whose outputs form, respectively, a signal output of the second heterodyne frequency and an output of the clock frequency signal; the structure of each of the channels of the N-channel digital correlator being additionally provided with a fifth and a sixth storage units whose outputs are connected through respective data buses to the data exchange unit and the clock inputs are connected to the clock input of the N-channel digital correlator, a fifth and a sixth correlators whose outputs are connected, respectively, to the signal inputs of the fifth and sixth storage units; a delayed strobe shaper, a key and an adder whose first input is connected to the output of the difference xe2x80x9cExe2x88x92Lxe2x80x9d or early xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d copy of the reference C/A code of the programmable delay line, the second input being connected to the output of the key and the output being connected to the second inputs of the second and third correlators; the first inputs of the fifth and sixth correlators are connected, respectively, to the outputs of the first and second mixers; the output of the delayed strobe shaper is connected to the second inputs of the fifth and sixth correlators and to the signal input of the key whose control input is connected to the fourth output of the control register; the first input of the delayed strobe shaper is connected to the output of the punctual xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d copy of the reference C/A code of the programmable delay line and its second input is connected to the output of the digital code generator.